I Thought You Left
by xLovino.Vargasx
Summary: Lovino meets someone Gilbert who he has not seen since he was about 6. From first impression, he found the other had grew up to be a real jackass. They have a sort of wavy friendship from there, and grow closer than either would have ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I kind of have been inspired to write a new story lately. Sorry anyone who wants an update for the story I already have out, I will be updating soon! Hopefully ;w;

This story is rated "m" just in case, but there will be a chapter rating in each story, just in case. /shrug.

_Rated T_: Mainly for swearing.

* * *

Staring at himself in a mirror, was a man. He was in his early twenties, with dark chestnut hair, and bright hazel eyes. He was known as Lovino Vargas, and currently, was in a rush to get ready. Earlier today (twenty minutes ago to be exact) his pushy Spanish friend came barging in to ruin the Italian's one day to himself, proclaiming for the other to get dressed up and ready. The Italian threw out a few curses telling the Spaniard to calm down, that he would be ready 'soon.' Apparently not fast enough for the man waiting downstairs.

Today was actually a special day. Today, Lovino was turning 23. He strictly told Antonio not to make a big fuss about it, but apparently that was next to impossible. At least it wasn't as bad as when the two were once living together as room mates during school. When ever it was this time of year, Antonio would have literally ripped the blankets off from Lovino and invited tons of friends over to drink and party. The Spaniard now respected the Italian's wishes of less people, and now just hauled him off to little get-togethers.

"Make sure to dress nice!" Lovino heard Antonio yell from downstairs.

"I don't see the point in getting dressed fancy if we're just going to a shitty resturaunt with my little brother." The Italian replied. He was still trying to decide on what to wear. No matter how much he denied it, he loved to get all dressed up.

"Do you need help up there~?" Antonio cooed, and Lovino could hear him starting to come upstairs.

"No! Stay down there, and don't you dare try to come into my room. I'm practically naked, bastard."

"I don't care, Lovi. We have a strict schedule! You can't be late~"

"I didn't even agree to this! At least tell me where we're going." The Spaniard got on his nerves sometimes, and he could hear the footsteps getting closer. Fuck it. Lovino grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans, along with a red dress shirt and black vest, trying to put them on as fast as he could.

"It's a surprise~" Antonio hummed, as he opened the door without concideration for the other. The Spaniard smiled, walking forwards to help Lovino do the buttons of his shirt up, recieving an angry glare from the younger man.

"I'm not a child, 'Toni. I can do it myself."

"I know... Hehe." Antonio smiled, as his eyes softened to brush out any of the wrinkles in the others clothes, then fixed Lovino's hair until it was right, only to get swatted and shoved away.

"What the hell is with that look, pervert?"

"What look~?" The Spaniard chuckled, his grin growing.

"That one! You're smirking. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing..~ You just look good tonight, Lovi." Antonio hummed, before he put an arm behind his back and held his hand out to the other. "Shall we..~?" He asked.

"Hmph.." Lovino's cheeks were a bit red at the comment, and he had to admire what his best friend was wearing. He was wearing black dress pants, and a white button up shirt that was snug against Antonio's body. "I'm not taking your hand, let's just go." Grumbling, Lovino made his way to the door as he walked right past Antonio. He left the Spaniard to have to catch up. The Italian was a little bit anxious to see what was planned for him. All day long, no one has said a word to him. He hasn't gotten a text, a call, or an e-mail. Not even from his brother. He wasn't used to not hearing from the younger sibling. It was almost routine early in the morning, the smaller boy would wake up the grumpy sibling by calling, knocking on the door, or when he used to live with his father and brother, come in and annoy him awake. Today, nothing. Had it not been for his alarm clock Lovino could have slept the whole day away, since his birthday happened to land on a Sunday and he didn't have any work. He loved his little brother, but he could be annoying sometimes. It made him wonder what Antonio had planned, which was making him nervous.

"Don't dare try to use the shit excuse 'this is a secret, I can't tell you' and put on a smile, but what the fuck is going on Antonio?" Lovino almost growled, clenching his own fists as he held them pressed against his sides. He was never exactly a 'social butterfly', like his brother, or Antonio, or even the French pervert, Francis. He was socially awkward, and big crowds made him a bit anxious. Not like he had a fear of being around people, he was just never good with talking to anyone as people would instantly pin him as some jerk. So he's never put in the effort to try. It probably didn't help being raised by a father who favoured his brother, but that was maybe where his personality flaw came from. Or so he would like to believe.

"I'll tell you once we get there." Antonio assured, and they were now walking over to Antonio's car as the Spaniard try to shove Lovino in. "Just make me a promise, okay?" The serious tone in the Spaniard's voice only made Lovino roll his eyes as he got into the passengers side of the car.

"No promises."

"Please Lovi~?" Antonio was now leaning on the side of the car where the window was rolled down (obviously Antonio figured he'd just go in, get Lovino, and drive away within minutes) as he leaned into the window.

"Just get in the damn drivers seat, you're getting too close, jack ass." Lovino grumbled, as he shoved the Spaniard's face away. "I don't even know what I'm promising!"

"I just want to make sure you wont get angry~ Promise me you wont freak out?"

"Why the hell would I freak out? I might get pissed at you, yes, but not freak out. Who do you take me for, my brother?" Lovino wasn't trying to sound cruel, or demeaning, if you could classify it as that, but he was growing tired of the Spaniard beating around the bush! It was irritating and grinding on his nerves, because he was clueless. For all he knew, strippers could be waiting for him. Maybe Antonio found his asshole of a father and invited him to Lovino's get together, anything.

"Mmm.. I can't tell you..! I promised I wouldn't." Antonio looked completely silly right now. The Spaniard was chewing on his lips, and shifting from one foot to the other. It was pretty obvious it was hard for the other not to come clean to Lovino, but it also made the Italian realize maybe what ever Antonio did, was important. It kind of brought a tiny smile to Lovino's lips as he watched his friend practically doing a silly dance, not to blurt out an apparently important secret.

"Mm.. Fine. But, you're buying me lunch next time we have a chance to eat out." Lovino said, as he closed his eyes. He could hear Antonio chuckling and promising that he would, and then a minute later the sound of the other car door opening and closing. "So where are we going anyways?"

"It's not far. Don't worry Lovino."

"I didn't ask that, dammit." More chuckling from Antonio. "Come on, bastard! You can at least say where we're going!" Lovino couldn't help but make an un satisfied pout, turning away from Antonio and glaring out the window.

"Okay, okay. It's no where you have to worry-"

"Antonio... " Lovino groaned.

"Heh heh... We're going to be going to Francis's house.. Don't tell anyone I told you though...~" This made Lovino sit up fully, as he turned to Antonio.

"Why the hell would we be going there?" Francis's house was huge. Seriously huge. Lovino considered it a mansion compared to his own small home. The decorating was tacky compared to his own, though. So he wasn't jealous, per say. All he knew was that Francis, being the self proclaimed 'highly wanted AND eligable bachelor', generally hosted a lot of parties in his glorious home. It wasn't like those tiny 'let's grab a few friends and a cake with some beer' kind of thing either. No. Francis always moves all of the furniture around so there's more room for his guests, goes all out buying party drinks, cups (plastic, re useable ones. He's not stupid enough to use his good glasses), and he makes all of the food himself. He makes it so that he has the right music to set the 'mood', and invites practically the whole city! How would Lovino know this? Francis has been his friend for a long time, although they didn't spend a lot of time together. The Frenchie just usually called him and Antonio to set up his silly events, and says he can stay if he wanted. One time, Lovino did stay. Worst choice of his life. Though, it seemed Francis kicked people out once they got 'too drunk', or started spiking the punch. Though, knowing this, made Lovino a little weary of why Antonio decided to take him here.

"Ahh.. I can already see the worry on your face... It's nothing big, I swear!" Antonio was glancing over to Lovino from the corner of his eye, and when the Italian noticed this, he simply shoved the others face away.

"Watch the damn street! You could get us killed."

"Hehe, you're over reacting~"

"Say that to me again once we run a red light."

"Really Lovi... You're silly sometimes." Antonio mused.

It was quiet for the next couple of minutes, until Antonio decided to turn on the radio. Francis lived a good 30 minutes away by car, and it was a bother to drive out sometimes. Lovino couldn't help himself, but the only time he would speak up was to ask things like 'how many people are going to be there?', just to have Antonio shake his head and hum 'it's a surprise~' Yeah. He was going to get surprised alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, finally got around to finishing this~ Been a bit busy lately, haha~! Enjoy!

There's also nothing of real importance in this chapter... Pff.

**Chapter rating: T mainly for swearing.**

* * *

Once they had pulled up to Francis's house, the blonde himself was standing outside. He looked a little irritated at first, but brightened up the second he spotted his friends.

"About time! I thought you said you would be an hour tops!" Francis tried to keep that smile on his face, but you could see frusteration behind it.

"Ahhh... You know it takes an hour to get there and back.." Antonio tried to say, as he stood up and out of the car, closing the door behind him.

"Well, no matter!" Just like that, it seemed the anger faded from the blond's voice. He turned around to face Lovino, opening the door for the Italian. "Come on Lovino! I've got something to show you!" Francis said, and turned around walking back towards the house.

"Great, this better not be like last year." Lovino puffed out his cheeks, standing up as he followed his friends. He had a small pout on his face, looking around as he entered the house. So far, it looked the same as usual. There was nothing fancy done to the house, none of the glass items were put away for safe keeping... So it didn't look like there was going to be a party. He had to hold back the sigh of relief when they entered the living room. The only person there was his brother, who immediately stood from the couch to wrap his arms around Lovino.

"You finally made it fratellone!" Feliciano cheered, holding his older sibling in a tight embrace.

"Ack! Get off me Feli!" Lovino started to shove his brother, trying to peel the younger Italian's arms off of him. Feliciano just wouldn't budge, so Lovino gave up.

"Happy birthday, Lovi~" His brother hummed, a big goofy smile on his face. "I can't wait until later tonight, it's going to be so fun-"

"Feli, hush!" Francis hissed, giving the smaller boy a slight glare.

"Later tonight..?" Lovino questioned, looking more confused by the minute.

"Aah, haha, cake! I think.. I think Feliciano is talking about when we eat the cake." Antonio tried to say, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on Lovi, let's sit!" Antonio gestured to the couch. With a huff, Lovino went to plop himself down on it, Antonio following close behind as the Spaniard wrapped his arms arond the Italian.

"I'm guessing that no matter what I ask, you guys will not tell me what's going on, will you?" Lovino was quite angry at this. He hated surprises, and he would have rather spent his whole birthday alone.

"Oui, you've got it! I will tell you one thing, though. We brought you here to my house so we could all tell you happy birthday, and give you our presents first!" Francis told Lovino happily, a big grin on his face. "So, happy birthday Lovi! Oh, just give me a second! I'll grab the presents~!" Just like that Francis was off on the hunt for where the trio had left their gifts.

"There's going to be more people... Isn't there..?" Lovino asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well... Maybe one or two... Or three... Or a dozen." Antonio admitted, making a small shrug. He made a small yelp as Lovino punched his arm. "Come on Lovi! There's a reason..! If it wasn't for who was visiting, it would just be a normal thing!"

"Visiting..? Wait... Who..? It's not my father, is it?"

"Of course not!" Antonio laughed, patting the other's back. "I'm sure you'll-" He was cut off by the sound of loud knocking, and Francis yelling 'Could you get that Antonio~?'

"Just get the door.." Lovino grumbled, pointing in the direction of the front hall, resting his face in his free hand.

Watching Antonio get up, Lovino felt a hand gently rubbing his back. Looking up at his brother, he could only frown. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but obviously everyone else did. Even Feliciano. His own brother wasn't going to tell him. Suddenly there was going to be a mystery person too? Well.. At least it wasn't his no good father, the stupid bastard. Was it someone he knew? Before he got too into his thoughts, he seen a girl standing in front of him.

"Hi, Lovi~" She hummed, holding a small gift in her hands.

"Oh, hey Belle." He said, making a small wave.

"It looks like something is bothering you.. It's your birthday! Cheer up!" She gave him a sweet smile, as she held the small gift box out towards him. "It's nothing much, but maybe it will cheer you up. Happy birthday." She watched as Lovino smiled, nodding and thanking her in his own way.

"You're too kind.." He mumbled, opening up the small box revealing a new watch. He made sure to put it on right away, and that was when Francis came in holding a couple more gifts.

After everyone wishing him a happy birthday (plus the pleasure of his little group of friends singing him that annoying birthday song) they sat and chatted for a couple hours. About nothing in particular. Lovino thanked everyone for the gifts that he recieved. (A beautiful new dress shirt from Francis, as well as a night shirt with a print of a tomato on it from Antonio, and his brother gave him a gift card of 100$ to his favourite restaraunt. He was thankful, he needed these. Antonio also promised to take him somewhere special, but as usual refused to tell. All Lovino knew was that his best friend had better pick a better location then last time.)

It was going on to about 7 o'clock, and that was when Lovino noticed Francis getting a little jumpy.

"Oi, Franny." Lovino began, as he watched the French man turn to him.

"What's up Lovi~? I told you, we can't have your cake until a little bit later." Francis replied, a smile appearing on his face.

"No, no.. That wasn't what I was going to say at all."

"Then what's up, birthday boy~?" Francis cooed.

"Your acting a little strange all of a sudden." Lovino started. "Is something the matter..?"

"Strange? How so?"

"Every now and then you look towards the door, as if you're expecting a monster just to barge in."

"Oh.." Francis paused, clearing his throat. "Well, you see Lovi.. I'm uh... Kind of expecting more people."

"Nooo. Really?" Lovino asked, sarcasm not even trying to hide in his voice. "I thought all of that beer and delicious food in the kitchen, of which you wont let me eat, was all for you when I left." Lovino grumbled. He wasn't an idiot. He already knew that Francis couldn't resist throwing him a party. That was just who he was, though. So over the course of the day, Lovino has been preparing himself just to exclude himself from society and drag Antonio somewhere so he could at least spend the rest of the day in peace with his friend.

"Haha..~ Well, Lovi, look." Francis rubbed the back of his head a moment. "It's not that simple to explain."

"No, I know already. You don't have to sugar coat it."

"I... Just, nevermind~ Let's just enjoy the party~" Francis made an awkward laugh. He knew that if he told Lovino that the second part of the party wasn't just for him, the Italian might have been a little taken back. Even through his words of 'I don't give a shit', no matter how much that Italian said he didn't care, even Francis could read his jealousy sometimes. He has known Lovino for that long. The Italian was practically like an open book, sometimes. That wasn't a bad thing though.

"Francis.." Lovino scratched the back of his head a bit.

"Oui?"

"How about I help you set up for the party. I know how much you hate leaving your precious glass out." Lovino watched as a smile appeared on the blond's face, before Francis started to round up all of the people that were there already. Belle, Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino, and himself, looking as happy as ever.

"I thought you'd never ask~!"

They finished cleaning up quickly, at least before the guests actually started arriving. Some of them were people that he knew, who came over and greeted him with things like "Hey! Francis told me it was your birthday! Happy birthday!" and then they would evacuate to where there was food. Lovino decided to drag his Spanish friend away with him, picking up a plate of assorted food to eat (he hasn't eaten since lunch) and leaned against the wall. The music was turned up loud to the point it was hard to hear anything, and the worst part was his friend was barely paying attention to him!

"Hey, Toni, what the hell is up with you right now?" Lovino asked, as he popped a grape into his mouth. Antonio turned to him, giving him a small smile.

"Oh? Nothing Lovi, hehe~" Antonio had to raise his voice slightly so he could be heard over the loud obnoxious tunes.

"Don't pull that nothing crap with me!"

"Oh, Lovi! I'll be right back, okay~?" As if Antonio heard nothing Lovino said. The Spaniard just walked off, going to meet some random guy.

"Great, he fucking left me here, with no one." Lovino mumbled to himself. It's not like he was jealous, he just hated being left alone. It wasn't even the end of his birthday! His friends, and brother, were supposed to be showering him in attention right now. Not that... He wanted that. Fuck no! He could have been perfectly fine being alone on his birthday, but Antonio HAD to barge in and drag him out to this. Sure, it was nice for the first few hours, getting to chat with all his friends, but he didn't know where any of them had gone. He lost track of Antonio within minutes when he wandered into the crowd, he hadn't seen his brother since some blond muscle man came in. Lovino hadn't paid much attention, but Feliciano said something about 'finally being able to meet him in person', so Lovino wasn't going to ruin it for his brother. He was allowed to have friends, so why intervine?

That's when Lovino spotted who exactly Antonio ran off to meet. All he could see was what looked like... Really pale blond hair, maybe. It was hard to tell in the light. They seemed to be having a good time, and there was no way in hell Lovino was going over there. Mainly because there were a lot of people crowding around that one single guy.

God, this night was going to suck.


End file.
